


Gluttony

by Citrus_Luver



Series: YGO Drabbles [5]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Bad Cooking, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-14
Updated: 2013-08-14
Packaged: 2017-12-23 10:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/925263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrus_Luver/pseuds/Citrus_Luver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With the professor out, Atemu and Yuugi must make a thanksgiving dinner for Prof. Hopkins, Rebecca and their grandfather. But wait? Do pharaohs know anything about turkey and stuffing?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gluttony

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt at humor… I'll let you guys be the judge of whether this thing is funny or not.
> 
> A short drabble for the drabble challenge on pharaohs- hikari. The challenge topic was Food. It was originally posted in 2005.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh!

One of the seven sins of the worlds, everyone bears such a sin especially Atemu, so when Yuugi told him where they would be spending their November break; Atemu covered Yuugi with kisses.

"Thank you for inviting us Professor."

"It's a delight to see you and your fiancé."

Hopkins took them to their room. To Atemu's delight, a plate of strawberries was on the nightstand. He immediately began popping them into his mouth.

"Koi, must you? Hopkins-sama wants to show us around San Francisco. You know how you get … lazy. "

"Lazy, love?" The pharaoh whispered, brushing his lips across Yuugi's cheeks.  The young man's face redden, matching the color of the strawberries that Atemu was stuffing into his mouth. All Yuugi could do was muffle out incoherent words as Atemu flooded him with kisses.

"Aibou, is it just me or do Americans have strange forms of hospitality? First Dartz stole people's souls then Professor Hopkins leaves you to cook."

"Correction koi, us."

"Us! Nuh uh! Royalty don't cook!"

"Well, this royalty will." Yuugi answered tossing Atemu a particularly fluffy pink apron.

"What's this? An animal?" Atemu grunted causing Yuugi to break into fits of laughter.

"It's high time you learn to cook. Especially the way you eat. I'm not doing all the cooking in this relationship. You can make the turkey and stuffing. I'll do the sides."

"What the heck is a turkey?" Ruby eyes widened. In the fridge was a pale thing.  Its wings were curled up and its "legs" were sticking up. Atemu let out a muffled squeak, shutting the door.

"Remember to set the oven and put in the bird!" Yuugi shouted.

 _Well, I guess that "thing" must be this so called turkey._ Pulling the monstrosity out, Atemu placed it on a table. _Hmm,_ _I wonder what Aibou meant. Isn't it already made? I know!_ Atemu smirked pulling out knives. He licked his lips, going to work on his "masterpiece".

One hour later, a sweaty Atemu, an apple in hand, emerged from the other kitchen. Pots were brewing, and Yuugi was hard at work. "Aibou, I'm done."

Yuugi's eyes widened. "Really? I'm done here too. Let's go play a game."

Hours later, Yuugi sighed. "Koi, I'm impressed. I never thought you could pull it off. With the turkey … stu…" Yuugi's eyes widened. The faint trace of burnt meat filled the mansion. Yuugi ran into the kitchen closely followed by Atemu. Putting on a pair of mittens, Yuugi turned nervously. "Koi, what did you use as stuffing?"

"That was a great dinner Yuugi, Atemu."

Both boys nodded sheepishly. Once the bedroom doors locked, Yuugi gave Atemu a devil's glare before walking onto the porch.

"I can't believe we pulled it off."

"Aibou."

"Hmm?"

"We're not having turkey at our wedding."

"Why not? I rather liked your 'bird'." Yuugi grinned. "It reminds me of that apron. "Cute but sexy. My glutton Atemu-kun."

"Hey!"

As the two lovers curled up against each other under the starry night sky, at the bottom of the trash can, a blacken bird dressed with tatters of cloth laid… forever at rest.

**Owari**

**Author's Note:**

> I not sure right now if it's actually clear what Atemu did with the turkey. It is very subtle of what he actually did.


End file.
